Songs & The Last Shard
by SailorVamp
Summary: Kagome loves Inu-yasha but dosen't think he loves her. Its hurting her so she pours her heart out in several songs, Inu-yasha hears them, but will he get the message? Better summary in Chap #1. R&R, first fic so go ez! Thanks!
1. the face i see in the mirror and my brok...

Songs & the Last Shard.  
  
Disclaimer: I.O.N (I own nothing) Summery: Kagome loves Inu-yasha, but believes that he still loves Kikyou, Its hurting her so she pours her hart out in a song, actually several songs, what happens when Inu-yasha goes to Kagome's time and hears her songs on the radio, will he get the message before its too late, or will it go right over his pointy little dog ears? An: The songs belong to several different bands; I will write a full list when I am not too lazy. (Witch is never). This is an Inu/ Kag fic!  
  
'Damn! I'm late! Inu-yasha is going to be so mad!' Kagome sighed, 'It took me a week to convince Inu-yasha to let me walk by myself and after this he might reconsider that choice!' Kagome's eyes softened at the thought of the half-demon, then hardened as she got herself under control, 'Damn it, Kagome! Snap out of it! He doesn't love you and he never will!' Her attention was pulled from these glum thoughts by the muffled sound of sobs. 'What could that be?' Kagome thought as she warily stepped into the forest. In a clearing about ten feet from the familiar path was the source of the soul shattering sounds, Kikyou. At first the sight of her undead previous incarnation filled Kagome with a strange and unwelcome mix of fear, dread, awe, jealousy, and anger that for a moment it was all Kagome could do to keep herself from passing out do to dizziness. Then she gathered the remains of her control and tried to examine the situation carefully. 'Why was Kikyou crying? Was it trick to lure out Inu-yasha? Should Kagome run? What if Kikyou was really in pain?' That last thought decided it, Kagome could not stand by as someone suffered, even someone as disgusting as Kikyou. Kagome walked into the clearing and sat down next to the older woman, looking as calm as Kikyou usually did, much to Kikyou's surprise. "Are you ok?" Kagome's voce was soothing, as if she were calming a wild animal. "Fine." Kikyou's tone was icy. "Why where you crying?" Kagome pressed unhindered by the chill in the undead minko's voce. "I wasn't." The statement was obviously false, but Kagome did not press any further. "Can we talk, for a wile?" The question was stupid, Kagome knew, but it was the best she could do. Kagome was shocked when Kikyou innocently replied "Very well." "Inu-yasha, why do you hate him?" "He desires my death." "No, he doesn't! He loves you, it's Nraku who wants you dead!" Kikyou looked unfazed by the outburst. Kagome sighed, reached into her bag and pulled out some caned tea. "Would you like something to drink?" Kikyou eyed the can suspiciously before shaking her head "no" in answer. Kagome sighed again and put the drink bake in her bag before hoisting the thing onto her shoulder and standing up. "Kikyou, one more thing? You may not know it but you hold his hart in the palm of your hand, and it is killing me, I hope he makes up his mind soon, I do not think ether of us can stand this for much longer." With that, she turned to go, but was stopped by the quiet sound of Kikyou's voce speaking her name. Kagome turned to look at Kikyou whose eyes where soft almost sympathetic as she said, " I'll see you around." Kagome nodded and let a tiny smile touch her lips before exiting the clearing, glancing bake once in time to see Kikyou wipe a single tear from her cheek before disappearing into the forest shadows.  
  
That night as Kagome played the conversation with Kikyou over and over again, inspiration struck, guided by light of a full moon and her flashlight Kagome wrought:  
  
You don't know me, but I know who you are. Mind if I sit down?  
  
Do I look familiar? If I don't well I should I'm sure you've seen me around I know you've probably herd my name Thou we've not been introduced. I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you.  
  
If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink, I've got something to say. It might sound crazy, but last night in his sleep I herd him call out your name. This isn't the first time he's done it before, And it's hard to face the truth, I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you.  
  
I know love is fragile thing and I'm trying hard to make it last, But it isn't easy holding on to my dream, When he's holding on to the past. Just one more thing before I go, I'm not here to put you down. You don't love him, that's a fact, Girl I've seen you around But you hold his hart in the palm of your hand, And its braking mine in two. Cuz' I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you. -Kagome (A.N: the real owner of this song is Lee Ann Womack)  
  
The End  
  
A.n: Five reviews and I will update, until then, BYE! 


	2. Not so good happenings

Disclaimer: I.O.N! A.N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIWS! Sorry about the spelling, Lunakitty, I will try to do better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chap #2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "DAMN IT, WENCH WHERE WHER YOU?!" Inu-yasha's angry voce pulled Kagome from the sweet oblivion of slumber. Rubbing her eyes with a hand she sat up, "What?" she murmured sleepily, "WHERE WHER YOU?" was her answer, Kagome winced, despite her best efforts she had arrived at the village late, late enough for Inu-yasha to be asleep. "Sorry Inu-yasha, one of my friends held me up after school." It was partly true; at lest, Hojo HAD held her up after school, Kagome barely suppressed a blush at the thought of that meeting.  
  
``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~`` Flashback ``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~`` "Kagome, wait up!" Kagome and her friends (A.N: Sorry I forgot Kagome's friends names, I also forgot how to spell her last name, if someone could give them to me in there review I'd appreciate it.) turned to see Hojo running toward them, a determined look in his eyes. "Something the matter, Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked curiously. "No, I have something to tell you, Kagome you've been very sick lately and I want you to know this before its to late," Hojo paused long enough to grab hold of her shoulders in a firm grip and pull her closer, so that there faces where mere inches apart, then continued loud enough for her friends to hear " Kagome, I love you." Before Kagome could respond to this, Hojo closed the distance between them in a gentle kiss. For a moment Kagome was lost in the sensations of her first kiss, then got hold of her senses and gently but firmly pushed him away "I-I need to think." She chocked out, stumbling over her own words, he nodded, then turned and walked away. Kagome watched him go, dazed, then remembering the time, turned and bolted toward home, the well, and Inu- yasha. ~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~End Flashback``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~``~~`` Kagome snapped out of it when she heard Inu-yasha mumble, "Damn wench, I shouldn't leave you alone anymore!" "Why not Inu-yasha, worried?" Kagome asked sweetly. "HELL NO, ITS THAT SHARD I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" Inu- yasha roared at her. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying; 'you knew he didn't care about you, so why are you upset?' At this thought Kagome's tears overflowed trickling down her cheeks in a silent flow of sorrow, at the same time answering her own question 'Because I let myself hope' Kagome stole a glance at Inu-yasha, he had is back to her his arms crossed over his chest, he was doing his best to ignore her. 'I wont to go home, but Inu- yasha will not let me, sometimes I wish I could leave by body behind, and float, weightless, for a little while' Kagome snorted, got up and walked to the window, nodding to Sango, Mricku, and Shippo who where relaxing outside. Suddenly the world went cold and dark, Kagome collapsed, barely registering Shippo's alarmed cry of, "Kagome-mama!" before she hit the ground. She felt her breath die on her lips, and heard her stop, her last thought before blackness overcame her was 'Odd, I thought dieing would take longer.'  
  
A.N: CLIFHANGER! Five more reviews and I will update! I need song suggestions. 


	3. A New Power & New lessons!

Disclaimer: I.O.N  
  
A.N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for taking so long, my mom disconnected our computer!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chap #3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kagome-mama!" Inu-yasha spun around at the sound of Shippo's fearful cry. When he caught sight of Kagome lying on the floor he did the only thing he could, he ran to her side and began trying to revive her. Inside his mind was screaming ' Gods she cannot be dead, she cannot be! NO! NO! NO!' Suddenly the fog of panic shifted leaving some room for clear thoughts, 'She is so cold, why is she so cold? Gods she's not breathing!' It was true, the usually warm steady breath of Kagome was missing, and her chest was still. 'No, Kagome, you can't leave me, YOU CAN'T. I love you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's p.o.v ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke to find Inu-yasha, Sango, Shippo, and Mricku leaning over me, sorrow etched in the lines of their faces and shining in their eyes. "What's wrong?" I thought the sentence clearly, but my mouth would not form the words, my voce would not give them life. I was mute. Panic, it seized my brain so fast I could not fight it. Screaming in silent terror, I shot up into a sitting position. With the relief at knowing I wasn't paralyzed as well as mute, there came another sensation, it was a cross between an inner sigh and the feeling of a band-aid being pulled off skin, overwhelmed and relieved, pleasure and pain, and a sense of oneness and aloneness where all bottled up in that one movement. It was gone so fast I could barely register it, before it slipped from my mind. Out of habit, I raised my hand to my throat, only to find that the Shikon no Tama shard was gone, 'NO, it can't be lost, I was so careful, where is it!?' Thought raced threw my mind in a blur, before I somehow managed to get myself under control, ' Just calm down Kagome, the chain probable broke, it is more than likely laying on the ground behind you.' I turned around, only to have all thoughts of the Shikon shard wiped from my brain, lying on the floor was. ME! In my shock and horror, I instinctively reached for the one person who made me feel safe, Inu-yasha. As I threw my arms fervently around his neck, but instead of supporting my weight, I fell, right threw him, hitting the floor with an almost inaudible thump! Panicking again I scrambled away from them into the darkness that I hadn't even noticed was there, my friends didn't react to my mad dash to get away from them, only continued to keep a silent vigil at the side of the thing-that-wasn't-me-but-looked-like-me. I wonted to scream at them, "I'm here, please look at me!" deciding it was worth a shot I did, I screamed at them as loud as I could. I was shocked to find that I could talk, but still there was no reaction, no sign of them caring. "They can't hear you, there souls are still in the physical world, a place you no longer inhabit." I spun to find Kikyou standing there calm as ever, "Kikyou, what's going on, how did I get here?" "You got here by Astro Projection, the ability to let your soul leave your body, where here because this is limbo, the place between life and death, our soul slept here for centuries before it woke up and was reincarnated into you." "Ok, but what's going on?" "You are here to learn how to master your miko powers, I will be teaching you, every time you fall asleep or get knocked out, you will come here, understood?" "Yes." I replied "Good, now it is time for you to go home, and Kagome?" "Yes, Kikyou?" "Don't discuss this with anyone, until the time is right." "How will I know the right time?" "You'll know." Was all I got as an answer. Then, suddenly, I was being hurled backwards toward my silent-not-here-friends and the me that lay deathly still between them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Normal P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inu-yasha let out a sigh of pure relief, when Kagome opened her beautiful brown eyes, she was all right. Relief was replaced with worry when Kagome asked, "What happened. What's wrong you guys?" "You don't remember?" Inu-yasha asked in disbelief 'How could she not remember? She was DEAD!' "IF I REMEMBERD WOULD I BE ASKING, NO!" Kagome yelled, cross. 'I remember, but I can't tell you, I'm sorry Inu-yasha.' "Kagome- mama, I was so scared!" Cried Shippo leaping on to Kagome's shoulder and giving her a strong hug. "Kagome-sama, perhaps you should get some-" Miriku was cut off by the fearful cry from outside of "DEMON!"  
  
A.N: Five more reviews plz! ^_^ ! Bye! 


	4. Through the shards of a shattered heart

Disclaimer: I.O.N  
  
A.N: Here is the next chap! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chap #4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Demon!" at the terror filled scream Kagome was up, and out the door like a rocket, Inu-yasha close behind. An ugly weasel demon was the case of the commotion. Though hard to look at it was relatively weak, but it bore the mark of a rather powerful demon, snake demon Kachu, Lord of The Southern lands, he also carried a shokon shard. "Perhaps you should turn your efforts south." Kanade (sp?) asked later that evening, no one had been hurt in the demon attack earlier so she could relax. "Whys that, hag?" Inu- yasha asked absently. "Because, if that lords minion had a shard, he probably has one." Kagome answered for Kanade. " OR he could have more than one, maybe even three!" Shippo put in. "Fine, we will go south in the morning, sound good Inu-yasha?" Mricku asked "Keh!" Was all he got as an answer. "Kagome-chan what happened earlier, when you fainted?" At Sango's question, all attention became fixed on Kagome. "I don't know, Sango, all I can remember is feeling dizzy, then falling, and every thing went dark, when I woke up all of you where leaning over me, and my head hurt." To emphasize her point Kagome touched the back of her head, wincing when she found in sticky and matted with blood, pulling her hand away she was distressed to fined her fingers slick with still wet blood. "Here, dear, let me help." Kanade said gently, walking over behind the young girl and starting to clean the cuts on Kagome's scalp. "Inu-yasha, maybe after we're done in the south, can I go home for a few days?" "No." "Why not?" Anyone with half an eye could see Kagome was trying to contain disappointment and hurt, though both of those emotions disappeared in the flood of anger that greeted his next commit. "Because I said so, wench." "BECAUSE YOU SAID SO? SENCE WHENE DO I HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU?" "You're all done, dear." Kanade said in an attempt to defuse the situation, it was a useless effort. "SENCE I DECIDED YOU ARE TO STUPID TO MAKE YOU'RE OWN DISETIONS!" "YOU STUPID DOG!" "BITCH!" "BASTERD!" "WORTHLESS REPLACEMENT!" There was a shocked silence; broken only by the sound of distant laughter filtering threw the window. "Kagome-" Inu-yasha began to apologize hateful of the pain that laced Kagome's beautiful face. "SIT!" Inu-yasha would normally have been in raged at this, but today he felt he deserved it. He turned his attention bake to the now sobbing girl as she forced a sentence threw a flood of sorrow. When he finally heard what she was saying his blood ran cold. "Inu-yasha (sniff) I (sob) I HATE YOU!" Before anyone could do anything to stop her Kagome turned and bolted for the path to the forest, everyone knew that she was headed home, maybe forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Kagome's Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was raining in Kagome's world, but she did not care, she set off at a dead run, not caring where she was going. As long as she was leaving the pain behind, as long as she could avoid her family's questions, at lest for a wile, he was content. At last, her strength left her, like a felting dream. She collapsed on a park bench, rainwater mixing with the tears still running down her cheeks. Suddenly the rain stopped. 'No not stopped, but it is no longer falling on me. How can that be?' looking up she saw the kind, concerned face of Hojo, he was holding an umbrella. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Hojo asked worried. "No, but I'm not ready to talk about it." "That's fine, but if you ever need to talk. you can come to me." He said, as he sat down next to her. "I know, Hojo, can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "When you kissed me the other day, did it mean that you wanted to be my. boyfriend?" "Yes." Kagome gathered her courage for a moment then leaned forward, letting her lips brush his in a feather light kiss. When she pulled bake, she looked him straight in the eyes. They where shining with happiness, confusion and love. "I accept."  
  
  
  
A.N: HA! CLIFHANGER! FIVE MORE REVEWS! 


	5. The Ill Bodeing Apology

A.N: Thanks for your reviews, and the spelling corrections. (Kaede) THIS WILL NOT BE A HOJO KAGOME FIC! Disclaimer: I.O.N.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER. 5! (Yay!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Three weeks. its only been three weeks. AND I'M GOING CRAZY WITHOUT HIM. Inu-yasha.' Kagome sighed, she had just come home from her fifth date with Hojo, they were an official couple now much to Kagome's friends delight, and she still.STILL. could not get Inu-yasha off her mind and back in the past where he belonged! Kagome sat down at her desk whishing to get SOME studying done, not that it was likely to happen. Kagome smiled, remembering a time, not to long ago, when she would have given anything to have an adventure and, she grudgingly admitted to herself, up to that last fight it had seemed like a dream come true.Kagome's thoughts took a screeching turn in a different direction, the one that involved writing a song. Without hesitation, Kagome reached out and drew her journal, where she had written her last song, toward her. She flipped to the first blank page and began to write.  
  
Never Had A Dream Come True By Kagome (S club 7)  
  
*Everybody's got something they had to leave behind, one regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back oh wondering (oh wondering) How it could be now, oh might have been (oh might have been) oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go. I never had a dream come true, until the day I found you. Even though I pretend I've moved on you'll always be my babe. I never found the words to say (words to say) you're the one I think about each day (each day), and I know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will always be with you. Somewhere in my memory, I've lost all sense of time, and tomorrow can never be cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind. Theirs no use looking back oh wondering (oh wondering) How it could be now, oh might have been (oh might have been) oh this I know, but still I cant find ways to let you go. I never had a dream come true, until the day I found you. Even though I pretend I've moved on you'll always be my babe. I never found the words to say (words to say) you're the one I think about each day (each day), and I know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will always be. you'll always be the dream that fills my head, yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh babe. You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. Theirs no use looking back oh wondering (oh wondering) because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing). No matter how I try I just cant say goodbye. No no no no. I've never had a dream come true; until the day that I found you. Even though I pretend I've moved on you'll always be my babe. I never found the words to say (words to say) you're the one think about each day (each day), and I know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will always be. apart of me will always be. with you.  
  
Kagome put down her pencil and shot a glance at the clock. 10:30, Time to go to sleep. Kikyou was probable waiting for her. After Kagome finished getting ready for bed, she turned out the light. Her last thoughts before interring limbo where about Inu-yasha. 'I'll go see him tomorrow.get him to apologize.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu-yasha's time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha sat in the branches of the God-tree; misery seemed to seep out of him and into the air around him. His eyes where sad, and unshed tears pooled in them. 'Kagome.I'm so sorry.' The memory of her pain stricken face surfaced in his mind. 'Forgive me.' The tears spilled from his eyes, and down his cheeks, a silent waterfall of shame and sorrow. He wiped them away furiously, trying to get himself under control. When he finally succeeded, he came to rapid decision. 'I'll go see her tomorrow, and apologize.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning: Kagome's time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was wakened by the sound of singing coming from her clock radio. She groaned then viscously beat it into silence. After dragging her self to the shower, where the water finished what the alarm clock started, she made an unwelcome discovery.IT WAS FRIDAY, which meant SCHOOL! 'I cant go to Inu-yasha's time on a school day! I'll have to go after school.' That decided Kagome finished getting ready, then left for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning: Inu-yasha's time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Inu-yasha woke he was up and running for the well, not bothering to tell the others where he was going. All the way to the well, he tried to think of something to say to her. 'Kagome, I am sorry, I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, but. no, there was no way he was going to beg. Oi, Wench, I apologize if I hurt your frail feelings, now get your ass back threw the well so we can complete the jewel! NO, NO, NO, ABUOLUTLY NOT, IDOT YOU WANT HER TO FORGIVE YOU, NOT SIT YOU!' The well came into view to soon for Inu-yasha's jangled nerves; he did not know what to say to Kagome. 'Oh well, I'll just have to fly by the seat of my pants. Oh gods, PLESE do not let me screw this up. If you come threw for me this once I'll be good for the rest of my life, I SWERE!' A second later he was threw the well. Behind him, dark storm clouds gathered as blue lightning flitted across the sky. 


	6. I will forgive, but forgetting is harder

A.N: Hello, Hello! I am SO sorry for lack of updates, but being grounded rather hampers creativity. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
As he exited the well house, Inu-yasha picked up an unusual scent wafting in the air on Kagome's property. Finally recognizing the sent a threatening growl bubbled up from the base of his throat, to linger on the cold air around him.  
*` A human male! Why is a weak human crawling about MY WOMAN'S home?!'  
' Wait a minute! MY woman where in the seven hells did THAT come from?! Could I be. NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I LOVE KAGOME! Its stress.has to be stress. That is the only logical explanation.'  
'Just admit you like her.'  
'Shut up! You stupid little voice!'*  
Shaking his head to rid himself of unwelcome thoughts, Inu-yasha started for the house, still unsure about what he was going to say to Kagome. Upon reaching the house he made an unpleasant discovery, no one was home.  
'Feh! I'll just wait until she comes back.'  
It did not take long before he caught her sent on the wind, along with the sent previously mentioned human male.  
'GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR'  
This time the growl was more than just a little threatening. Then her silver laughter drifted to him, reminding him why he was here, to apologize for calling her a worthless replacement. Inu-yasha crept up slowly hoping that the human she was with would keep her distracted enough for her not to notice his presence. Hiding in the bushes next to the door, he watched as she talked to her date. Inu-yasha could barely suppress a growl of protectiveness at the sight of their clasped hands, he did not trust this human, not when it came to Kagome.  
"Good night, Ka-chan!"  
The boy said giving Kagome a quick kiss, before laving a pink Kagome standing on her doorstep.  
"Good night, Hojo."  
She said before turning to the bushes where Inu-yasha was hidden.  
"Come out, Inu-baka."  
He stood slowly not wanting to be to far from the ground if she decided to 'sit' him. Kagome sighed, she knew him well enough by now to know what he was thinking, and she intended to sit him, unless he pulled off the most amazing, sincere, and convincing apology ever.  
"Kagome I.I owe you an apology."  
Inu-yasha trailed off unsure of how to continue and knowing that he had to.  
"Yes, you do."  
Kagome was not offering him any way out, if he did not know better he would have said that she was enjoying the idea of watching him squirm. Unhindered, the memory of her lying on the floor of Kanade's hut looking as if she was dead came floating to the front of his mind, bringing with it the memory of his thoughts in those panicked moments.  
'Could I really be in love with my best friend? No, Kagome is nothing more than a friend to me, I was panicked that's why I thought that. right?  
Freeing his mind from that memory he was swept up in another, more recent one. The misery of last night surfaced, bringing unwanted and unexpected tears to his amber eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to call you that. Your more than just a shard detector to me, you're my best friend, an original person if there ever was one. Your not a worthless replacement, your worth more than every jewel in the whole world put together, and I."  
Inu-yasha ducked his head his bangs shadowing his face and, he hoped, hiding the now freely falling tears.  
"I cant bear the thought of you hating me."  
Kagome's eyes softened, she knew how much effort it had taken him to apologize, let alone admit he cared. Her hart went out to him when she saw the tears he was trying desperately to keep hidden.  
"I forgive you Inu-yasha."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really."  
"Thank you, Kagome. Do you want to back threw the well now?"  
"Just let me change, pack some stuff, and leave a note for my family, ok?"  
"Sure."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 Min. Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok, let's go."  
Kagome said bouncing down the stairs.  
"Got everything?"  
Inu-yasha asked, noticing that her pack was quite a bit smaller than normal.  
"I just need to grab some food and leave a note."  
Kagome answered heading for the kitchen, after packing some food into her bag and writing a note, they where on their way. As an after thought Kagome grabbed an umbrella from its spot by the door, some uncanny feeling told her that she was going t encounter rain. Though she could not tell you how she knew, she just did. Before entering the well house she turned to look at her family's shrine, and the Tokyo suburbs beyond the property line, why did that same feeling that had told her to grab an umbrella now tell her this would be her last time to look at her peaceful sunny home? Shrugging off the uncanny feeling, she turned and followed her best friend and love into the shadows of the well house and then into his world, hoping her feeling had been wrong. It was raining when they entered the Feudal Era, her feeling about the umbrella was right, was the other one right as well?  
A.N: So what do you think? 5 more reviews and I'll update. Bye! 


	7. things go the way you want, and sometime...

A.N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that I took so long to update but my mother was not to happy about me going on the computer when I was still grounded, so she extended my punishment another month.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chap. 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was exhausted, by the time they reached the village all she wanted to do was sleep. The first thing she did after saying hello to everyone was inter a private room, made specifically for girls who wanted to change without Miroku watching them, and proceeded to slip into her P.Js. Then she set up her sleeping bag and laid down falling asleep almost instantaneously; hoping in the back of her mind, just before unconsciousness clamed her, that she would be able to escape the nagging feeling that said that she would never see home again. With a shiver, Kagome closed her eyes, slipping easily into limbo. Kagome's spirit self, as she had come to call it, frowned limbo seemed. stretched as if she was inside an inflated balloon that was about to burst. Something surfaced in the bake of her mind distracting her from Kikyou's approaching figure. Kagome shook her head, shoving the distraction away. The thing surfaced again more persistent this time and Kagome found it harder to concentrate on maintaining the cool emotional state that was so important in a miko's training. She did not even notice that Kikyou had arrived until the older woman cleared her throat. Kagome looked up, sluggish, and found that she could not focus. "Something is wrong," she said her words slurred as if she was drunk, "My head is all achy, and my eyes are blurry." " I know." Kikyou said with a sigh. "How do you know? Is this part of my training?" "No, its not part of the training, its an ability that all mikos have, physic dreams and prophetic feelings, things like that." "Kikyou, do these feelings and dreams always come true?" "No, they are just warnings of things that could happen, except when it has to do with the weather, those feelings are always true." "How do I get rid of it? I have to train." Kagome said drunkenly. "The only way to get rid of it is to let it play out, the only thing you will learn tonight is how to tap the physic world and to go deeper into your subconscious mind. Now take a deep breath and stretch your awareness out let it tangle with the currents of power and physic energy around you. Imagine all that energy being absorbed into your inner self, strengthening it, empowering it, you have to want it Kagome. You must want that power, need that power." Kagome reached out with her awareness, finding it surprisingly easy, but when she tried to pull all the power she had caught within her minds eye it broke loose. She frowned, how was she supposed to trap it if she could not even hold on to it? 'Maybe I'm not supposed to trap it, maybe I'm supposed to invite it in.' It worked only a little better then trying to pull them in did. They came close to her but, just inches away form the point where they would bond with Kagome's inner self they would fly in the opposite direction as if repelled by a strong force. The dizziness in her head increased, and with it came the first phantoms of pain, a clear warning of what the future held. 'Please,' She thought groggily, not entirely sure of what she was doing. 'Please, I need your help, your power.' Kagome felt a sudden rush of warm air, then an immense feeling of power filled her veins, almost too much for her to handle. Slowly it faded, becoming more bearable, but it did not fade entirely, it was almost as if the power had made a place in her soul as a cat makes a place in a flowerbed. In her heart of hearts Kagome knew that she would carry that power with her for all her days, come better or worse, like one carries the memory of an old friend. With the power came wisdom, as all good power dose, she could feel the earth's breath running in and out of her lungs as if it was her own, hear its heartbeat drumming the same beat as hers. Knew without a doubt that the power and intensity of the earth's lifeblood of molten rock ran threw her veins the same way mortal blood did. She could hear the voices of the animals, plants, winds, and snows, all of them and more in her head. They told her things, things that she never would have known otherwise even if she had lived to be a thousand years old. The past, present, and, somehow, the future, all in the earth's point of view, where laid out before her eyes. She knew secrets of the universe that scientists would never know. She also knew that she could never reveal them to anyone. In the rush of information, age-old secrets and feelings, the pain and dizziness of earlier had been washed away. They returned with a vengeance, now that the earth's voices had died down to a murmur that was easy to ignore, to remind her that her task was not yet done. Slowly she came out of the trance she had sunk into, opening her eyes to the bright blackness, and full emptiness of limbo, and the content, smiling face of her teacher and friend. "Good, you have achieved the oneness of earth and spirit that all minkos must have in order to complete there training." Kikyou said with more emotion that Kagome had ever thought possible for her. "Next you are going to go deeper into your subconscious mind, by taking your power and compressing it so it feels heavy in your mind, like a rock. Hold that stone in your mind, and consternate on that feeling that's been bugging you, imagine that feeling as water and let yourself drop threw it with your power stone weighing you down, dragging you to the waters depths and threw to the oxygen on the other side." At first all Kagome felt was a cold floating sensation, then agony like none she had ever known tore at her very soul it was as if she was being ripped apart and pushed back together at the same time. As suddenly, as the pain started it ended, she was standing on the dream plane, waiting for what would happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something compelled her into a walk, then a jog, then a run, and finally into a sprint that was almost super sonic. A figure was approaching at the same speed from the opposite direction. As Kagome drew closer she realized that the approaching figure was herself and she was running toward a giant mirror like surface, but she could not stop didn't want to stop running toward it. Inches away from the mirror wall she tripped falling straight into the wall. For a moment time slowed down as a ripple ran threw it, then the wall went rigid, time sped up, and the wall shattered into a million and one peaces leaving a million and one cuts all over Kagome's body. As she landed with a soft thump on the pitch black, ground Kagome became aware of a presence, actually several presences. Looking up, threw the blood that was spilling into her eyes from a cut on her forehead, Kagome gasped. There looking down at her, not kindly not unkindly just looking, where the faces of her ancestors all the minkos of the past, who are all connected to each other by the very fact that they are all minkos. Also looking down at her where the minkos of the future her descendents who's souls she was connected to in the same way the souls of those who had gone before where connected to hers. In those faces, she found truth, betrayal, beauty, anger, lust, pain, love, hate, ugliness. power. All those things where their carefully hidden, to subtle to define, to name them all, but to clear and intense to be ignored. They each had a defining feeling to them, as different as a fingerprint, but everyone of them gave her a since of strictly controlled power, and strength. Then they spoke in a voice that pierced the heavens, a voice of many voices, that voice carried threw the grate full empty space around them, it carried threw time. It whispered to her wanting ears time's secrets like the grate booming of a grandfather clock. With that unearthly voice, they said three words; three simple words that would eventually change her almost to the point of being unrecognizable. "Call to us." A moment later a women stepped forward, she gave off the impression of eternities of age, in her hart Kagome new that the woman before her was the first minko, the one who had first achieved the connection to the earth that all minkos have. With indescribable grace and majesty she placed her hand over a sluggishly bleeding cut on Kagome's shoulder, the wound gave off the same feeling of age as the woman herself. A feeling like a warm summer breeze filled Kagome's veins that almost made the girl want to let go of life, almost. A second later the wound on Kagome's shoulder closed and the first minko's power ebbed from her veins. Gracefully the first minko stood, her robes flying in an unfelt breeze, and then she faded, disappearing into the otherworld, from witch she came. Another minko, who was only a little younger than the first minko, stepped forward and repeated the process until Kikyou; the last of her ancestors had healed a wound and faded. Then the youngest minko stepped forward, the one that would witness the end of the world, the one that the minko powers would die with, never to be reborn. Slowly she repeated what the others had done, then the next one, and the next. Until the last of her descendants, a strange girl with black dog ears and amber eyes, had all faded away, and there was only one cut left on the palm of her right hand. Kagome glanced around but she did not see anyone, she looked down at the cut on her hand, it gave her, the impression if the hear and now, it never felt older, it represented the present. Was she supposed to heal herself? Out of the shadows stepped the last minko, her minko robes swirling in a breeze, her face utterly familiar, the girl Kagome had seen running toward her in the mirror wall, herself. The girl moved forward slowly, raising her right hand as she did, on the palm of her hand, in an exact mirror of Kagome's own, was a cut. Kagome stood and moved forward to meet her, raising her right hand at the same time. There hands clasped in an unbreakable hold, and white hot power sizzled threw there veins, burning away all the impurities of mortal life, in that moment they where immortal, and made of nothing but pure power. The white light filled there bodes to bursting then spilled out, blocking her vision of anything but the blinding power. Slowly the power trickled out of her body leaving her feeling like a limp noodle her vision was dark with the after image of that white light and the hand of herself that she had grasped so tightly had escaped her hold. Kagome was utterly alone in the blackness of near blindness. Her sight eventually returned and the first thing she saw was a beautiful woman with floor length black hair and dark brown eyes. Pink lips accented ivory skin; she was tall and had the bearing of a queen. Her outer kimono was red, her inner kimono black with a pink cherry blossom pattern along the hems. She wore no shoos, just a silver ring on the pinkie toe of her right foot. Her face was unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. Without being told Kagome knew that this was a combined form of all the minkos, including herself. "The danger draws near, call to us in your time of need and we will lend you the strength you seek." When she spoke Kagome wanted to scream, cry, sing, dance, laugh, die, live, and so much more all at the same time. Separately, but speaking at the same time the voices of the minkos had been overwhelming, now in their combined form it was almost godlike. Finally, Kagome passed out from the rush of hearing that voice. She would not see anything but blackness until she opened her eyes in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Midnight, normal world. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-yasha paced quietly, to restless to sleep but to tired to wake everyone up. His amber-glass gaze constantly swept back and forth over the form of the person who was the cause of his unrest, Kagome. Sleeping peacefully in the moonlight as if without a care in the world, even he found it hard to believe she was the reason he could not sleep. It had been hours since the others had gone to sleep. Inu-yasha had tried he really had but he just couldn't do it, he could not fall asleep. Around 1:00 in the morning Kagome began to toss and turn in her sleep and Inu-yasha was instantly at her side, a worried expression on his handsome face. Suddenly Kagome went rigid and unmoving, un-breathing. About to cry out for help Inu- yasha did not realize he was crying, then suddenly Kagome relaxed and released her held breath, at the same time a million and one cuts appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Inu-yasha was to terrified and fascinated to do anything but watch as one by one the cut disappeared. At last, only one cut was left on the palm of her right hand, as he watched the cut seemed to spark then bleed white light so intense he was sure the others would wake up. With out a conscious decision Inu-yasha reached out to wipe away the tears of white light that had started to fall down Kagome's cheeks. The tears felt hot and cold at the same time and made his whole arm tingle; he pulled away instinctively, rubbing his arm. As suddenly, as they had started the tears stopped and the cut on her hand closed, leaving a pearly scar as a memento of its presence there. For a minute Kagome was quiet, then she mumbled something about danger and calling on someone, turned on her side and was still. As if she did not have a care in the world. Something told him that she was changing, going somewhere inside her soul that he couldn't follow, she was confronting demons that he could not protect her from, and he hated it, hated it with every fiber of his being. His last thought before finally slipping into slumber was: ' Please don't leave me Kagome, please don't run any further away.'  
  
In the morning they set out for the southern lands.  
  
A.N: You know the drill, five reviews and I will update, bye! 


End file.
